


When I'm Sixty-Four

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sixty-four and he was loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Sixty-Four

## When I'm Sixty-Four

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

When I'm Sixty-Four 

The candy was sugarless because of his diet. The flowers weren't addressed to him, and his secretary laughed when she read the card. She bussed him on the cheek and told him to pass it on. The heart-shaped locket on a stretchy string was in a plastic egg from a vending machine. It glowed in the dark. 

He wore it home. 

The candles were on the dining table, burning dimly in the darkened room. The table was set with the fine china and crystal. The wine was breathing in the bucket on the sidebar. The cloth napkins were folded like swans. 

Music played somewhere in the manor, and he followed the sound to the conservatory. The lights were off. The stars shined down through the glass ceiling. The notes of a quiet, romantic song drifted in the air. 

"Hi." 

The welcoming smile was fond. A hand was offered and accepted. His knee creaked in protest as he sat. The padding on the bench was thin and he made note to have it replaced. 

The fingers that laced with his held untold strength and unwavering gentleness, just like the man beside him. The years had streaked black hair gray, but the face was still young. The eyes that had seen the horrors of world only looked upon him with happiness. 

"I see you received my gift." 

"I did." He lifted his free hand and tugged at the cheap necklace. He smiled in apology. "I'm sorry I have nothing for you." 

"Yes, you do." 

The kiss was soft, warm, and sweet. It was no different than the thousands of kisses received before, but that was okay. He was sixty-four and he was loved. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." 

End 

When I get older losing my hair,  
Many years from now.  
Will you still be sending me a valentine Birthday greetings bottle of wine. 

If I'd been out till quarter to three  
Would you lock the door,  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me, When I'm sixty-four. 

You'll be older too,  
And it you say the word,  
I could stay with you.  
I could be handy, mending a fuse  
When your lights have gone.  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside  
Sunday mornings go for a ride,  
Doing the garden, digging the weeds,  
Who could ask for more.  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me, When I'm sixty-four. 

Every summer we can rent a cottage,  
In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear We shall scrimp and save  
Grandchildren on your knee  
Vera Chuck & Dave 

Send me a postcard, drop me a line,  
Stating point of view  
Indicate precisely what you mean to say Yours sincerely, wasting away  
Give me your answer, fill in a form  
Mine for evermore 

Will you still need me, will you still feed me, When I'm sixty-four. 

-The Beatles, When I'm Sixty-Four 

Send Feedback 


End file.
